Kim Bum
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Bum *'Nombre:' 김범 / Kim Bum *'Nombre real:' 김상범 / Kim Sang Bum *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 180cm. *'Peso:' 66kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer. *'Tipo sanguíneo: '''O. *'Agencia: King Kong Entertainment *'Pareja: 'Moon Geun Young Dramas *The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (MBC, 2013) *That Winter, The Wind Blows (SBS, 2013) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2012) cameo *Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (jTBC, 2011) *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (OTNC, 2010) *The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (MBC, 2010) *Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality 2009) *Anycall Haptic Mission (Reality 2009) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) cameo *Dream (SBS, 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *East of Eden (MBC, 2008) *Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006) *Outrageous Women (MBC, 2006) Temas para Dramas *''The Woman Who Cut My Guitar String'' - tema para The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (2010) *''Confession'' - tema para The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (2010) *''I`m going to meet'' - tema para Boys Before Flowers (2009) Películas *The Gifted Hands (2013) *Psycho-metry (2013) *Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon (2013) *Love is (2010) mini-drama *Kyeolhunhago Sipeun Yeoja (2009) *Fly High (2009) *71 (2009) *I Like It Hot (2008) *Death Bell (2008) Anuncios *'''2012: Eichito (con Ariel Lin) *'2012:' Olé Strawberry Coco *'2011:' Ringpang Doughnut *'2010:' Edwin *'2009:' Bon.I.F (con Kim So Eun) *'2009:' AnyCall Bodyguard mobile phone (con Kim So Eun) *'2009:' Maxim Coffee (con Seo Woo) *'2009:' Samsung Anycall: Haptic Pop (con Kim Joon y Kim Hyun Joong) *'2009:' Hanbul Cosmetics *'2009:' T.I For Men *'2009:' LG Telecom: Teenring (con Lee Min Ho y Koo Hye Sun) *'2009:' Spris (con Go Ah Ra) *'2008:' KTF SHOW: Show AsianLoad Game (con Shim Eun Kyung) *'2007:' Ottogi Ramyeon *'2007: '''Jindo P.S.1 *'2007: Crown Vic: Big Pie (con Kim Hye Sung y Park Min Young) *'''2006: KTF Vídeos Musicales *This Fool - Wonder Girls Reconocimientos *'2010: Barbie & Ken Awards' *'2009: SBS Drama Awards:' Actor Revelación por el drama (Dream) *'2008: Korean Drama Festival:' Netizen Premio a la Popularidad. Discografía 'Corea' 'Japon' Curiosidades *'Familia:' Padres, hermana menor, y prima (la cantante Jini). *'Educación:' Kyungbock High School **Chung-Ang University (Departamento de Cine y Teatro) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Inglés y Japonés. *'Aficiones: '''videojuegos, películas, música rap. *'Deportes: '''kendo y fútbol. *Tiene una buena amistad con Kim Hyun Joong, Jung Il Woo, Kim So Eun Lee Min Ho y Park Shin Hye. *Había rumores de que estaba saliendo con Kim So Eun , ya que en una de las presentaciones tenían dos anillos idénticos, pero sus managers lo negaron totalmente *Para el drama Padam Padam , Kim Bum tuvo que adelgazar 11 kilos para interpretar a Kook-soo debido a esto le diagnosticaron Artritis Degenerativa. *La primera cosa que el pequeño Kim Bum hizo cuando decidió que quería ser actor, fue correr hacia una librería. Compró un libro de teoría sobre la actuación y leyó una y otra vez aquel libro lleno de palabras que no conocía. *Kim Bum tuvo que someterse a un duro entrenamiento para estar a la altura de su papel en el drama Dream, como luchador profesional. *El 4 de febrero un representante de King Kong Entertainment reveló que “Kim Bum recientemente sufrió una infección del norovirus, como tal tuvo un mal momento durante la grabación de That Winter, The Wind Blows. *Mantiene una relacion con la actriz Moon Geun Young. Empezaron a desarrollar sentimientos desde la fimación del drama The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi. Enlaces *Página Oficial (Agencia) *Perfil (Cyworld) *Hancinema *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *me2day *Pagina Oficial Facebook Galería Videografía thumb|left|300px|Kim Bum - Eve no Sora thumb|right|300px|Home Town - キム・ボム Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:JCantante